Necessary Visions
by Kagome-reincarnation
Summary: Rikuo has gone missing and Kazahaya's sight is needed to find him. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: The characters within this story all belong to CLAMP.  
Warnings: Subtext.  
Summary: Rikuo has gone missing and Kazahaya's sight is needed to find him.  
Completed: January 8, 2010

* * *

**Necessary Visions  
**by: Kagome-reincarnation

* * *

Kazahaya hummed contentedly as he finished arranging the boxes he'd just put out onto the shelves. He glanced over at Rikuo to see how much he had done – he wanted to go home and have a nice quiet dinner before going to bed – but the other boy was gone. Kazahaya scowled. It was already eight o' clock and he was still stuck behind because the other boy worked faster. At least, he comforted himself, it meant that Rikuo would have started dinner.

It was just like the big lug to leave without a word. Done, he headed to the back room.

"Kakei-san," he called, "I've finished."

The door opened and the empathy found himself face to chest with Saiga. A bit surprised, he tilted his head backwards to see the man's face.

"Saiga-san…?" After a moment of silence, Kazahaya couldn't help but speak. He was a bit confused. Normally, Saiga would have said something to mock him or something else along those lines, right?

The old man looked down at him, a smile suddenly popping into place on his face. Kazayaha blinked, his eyes widening in surprise. That… had been a quick smile. If Rikuo were here, he might have noted that it was also a false smile.

But Rikuo was not, and, as Saiga drew the teen into the room before taking his place at the cash register, Kazahaya learned that Rikuo's absence was quite a problem.

Quite _the _problem, actually.

"What do you mean, Rikuo's gotten caught?" he asked Kakei suspiciously. "By what? And how?" It was noteworthy that Kazahaya had assumed that the other psychic had been caught by something supernatural. It was also, unfortunately, quite accurate.

"Yes," Kakei nodded solemnly. "I was surprised as well." He paused in his speech as Kazahaya mused over just how odd an event this must have been. For Rikuo of all people to have been captured? And for Kakei to have not foreseen it? Kazahaya shivered, suddenly fearful of whatever it was that he was likely to be up against.

"What is it?" he asked before the Green Drugstore overseer could continue.

"It's not what," Kakei said softly. "If it was a thing, this would be much easier. "No, Kazahaya-kun. I'm afraid that it's a matter of who."

"It's… a person?" Kazahaya asked, his already large eyes growing ever larger in surprise. Then, unconsciously, a name came to his lips. "Tsukiko…san?"

Kakei nodded. "It's why I did not realize he'd be captured."

Kazahaya cocked his head to the side at the word. "Captured?" Then he frowned. "But hasn't Rikuo been looking for her for a long time…? Maybe he just went with her."

The seer looked at Kazahaya for a moment before shaking his head. "That's not possible," he said softly. "Rikuo's been looking for her – that much is true – but if Tsukiko-san had meant to kidnap him, she would not have blacked out his whereabouts. Instead, she would have given us a false trail."

The teen frowned. "Then… What am I supposed to do? What can I do, even?"

Kakei sighed. "I… Saiga knows where to go, so he'll give you the address. I need you to go and _see_ what happened. We need any clues we can get, Kazahaya-kun."

The blonde nodded, before standing. "I'll see you later," he said, surprising Kakei.

He hadn't even had to motivate the boy with the promise of pay. A soft smile stole across his face at the thought before being swept away by his worry for Rikuo.

Kazahaya had thoughts of his own. After getting the address he needed from Saiga, the man had offered to come with him. Although he would have been grateful for the help, Kazahaya was well aware that Saiga needed to stay at the store. And not only to keep watch over the goods.

He input the address into his cell phone as he walked, waiting for the GPS to give him a map and directions. As soon as he saw the location itself, he scowled. Could this be any more clichéd?

Rikuo had disappeared from a warehouse towards the edge of the city.

Cursing the other boy for having disappeared – and taking his dreams of a quiet evening with him – the blonde flagged a taxi, requesting a ride to the nearest subway station. It would take a train ride, a bus ride, and some walking to get the warehouse. Kazahaya had lived and traveled within the city's limits enough to know that, at least.

It took nearly an hour and an empty wallet, but Kazahaya made it to the warehouse okay. He'd remembered to get the receipts, at least, so he wouldn't have to worry so much about the funds.

He stared at the large building before him. Black rectangular windows stared at him from high above, and the white doors, though closed, seemed to be inviting him into the building's mouth. Kazahaya shuddered, already nervous.

He took a deep breath before a determined gleam entered his eyes. He couldn't let Rikuo disappear on him like this after the black-haired teen had looked after him for so long – whether he liked it or not.

Kazahaya strode forward as confidently as he could, his heart beating in his chest despite the cool promise of winter and snow. Fearful of what he might see, the boy had to force himself to touch the door. He sighed in relief when there was no reaction. Next, the handle. Again, there was no reaction.

He turned the handle – surprised – and then realized that Rikuo must have used his own ability to break the lock. Immediately, an image of Rikuo doing just that entered his mind.

The black-haired teenager looked just as serious as usual, and wore his sweater, scarf, and jeans. He'd worn winter boots, but Kazahaya noticed that the big lug had forgotten his oversized and heavy winter coat.

When the image faded, Kazahaya realized that he'd fallen against the door, his own balance having wavered as he stood within the confines of the past.

Swallowing, he entered the warehouse. The enormous building was empty, and his footsteps echoed. It scared Kazahaya more than a filled warehouse would have. It was because of the eeriness, he decided. He couldn't tell if someone was around him, and the dark open space left no room for color. Only the murky black of shadows awaited him.

Kazahaya turned to shut the door behind him, still swallowing hard.

Then, he took off his shoes, and then his socks. His gloves came off next. He set them all beside the exit. Timid – like a frightened cat, his eyes were darting to and fro – he advanced, seeking the spots that had the contact he needed to learn what had happened to Rikuo.

He moved carefully, attempting to follow the larger male's strides.

It worked. Kazahaya had somehow managed to hit a single spot on the floor that had immediately invaded his mind, eager to be rid of the damning images it had witnessed. The blonde's eyes closed as the images flowed across his mind in the way a video would. He heard questions and cursing and felt something that just felt… _wrong_.

When Kazahaya woke, he was greeted by streams of sunlight and the lightened shadows of the warehouse. Exhausted, he gathered his things, replacing them on his body before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

Dialing Kakei, he spoke into the phone as soon as the seer picked up.

"Hello?" he said, voice hoarse. "I know where he is."


End file.
